


LDWS Drabbles

by pagan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagan/pseuds/pagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for Round 8 of the dramione_ldws challenge over at LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smurfing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the dramione_ldws Round Eight, Challenge Warm Up  
> Prompt: Commitment  
> Definitions: Draco's POV  
> Related Forms: 350 words, exactly.

Draco glared at his partner in frustration. The object of his ire – seated across the shared desk from him – was singing _la, la, la, surf the whole day long_ in soft undertones; soft enough not to disturb anyone else in the department, but loud enough to disturb _him_.  
  
“Granger, will you stop that infernal singing?” he growled. Granger’s warbling – _Merlin, the woman must be tone deaf!_ – coupled with her incessant use of _la, la, la_ whilst _attempting_ to sing, were driving him up the wall.   
  
“What’s your problem, Malfoy?” she asked, frowning at his tone.  
  
“You,” he pointed a finger in her direction, “and your wretched surf song. We’ve promised Gringotts we’ll figure out how Waitrose managed to deposit such large amounts of money without alerting the goblins. The money from his dodgy business deals and commitments are currently being laundered through Gringotts while you waste time singing about surfing.”  
  
When he stopped, Granger actually smirked at him.   
  
_Not a good sign._   
  
It always preceded her informing him she’d figured something out before he did, and in the Waitrose case, she seemed to be ahead of him in leaps and bounds. He hated that and scowled at her.  
  
“Money laundering,” she began in what he termed her preachy voice, “can take several forms. So long as the money is introduced into the financial system and certain transactions carried out to camouflage its illegal source, it can be integrated easily and come out clean. What Waitrose has done is to make placements in small deposits. These won’t attract the goblins’ attention; ergo, no suspicions of money laundering. In Muggle parlance: _smurfing_.”  
  
“Is that even a word?” he asked, fearing her answer.  
  
She grinned at him. “Muggle cartoon, Draco. They’re little blue men. Oh, and one blue female.” Her grin widened. “You know, small deposits, little men? Get it?”  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
“And it’s the Smurf song, not the surf song. Would you like to hear it?”  
  
He shuddered in distaste. “Thank you Granger, but no.” He then smirked. “But tell me, did the little men all _share_ that one female?”


	2. Never Be Another You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the dramione_ldws Round Eight, Challenge One  
> Prompt: Adore and Need  
> Definitions: post - Hogwarts  
> Related Forms: 100 - 499 words

Draco stared at the Muggle doctor his wife had insisted they consult.  
  
Dr Newkirk had a solemn look on his face that Draco knew did not bode well. Draco felt his stomach clench, as if a thousand butterflies had suddenly grown teeth and were gnawing crazily at his insides.  
  
“I’m afraid the only viable option is to terminate the pregnancy,” Dr Newkirk said quietly.  
  
Draco heard Hermione struggle to sit up on the hospital bed. She wrapped her right hand protectively over her middle. “No.” She shook her head fiercely. “There must be something you can do,” she added pleadingly.  
  
“I’m sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but the internal bleeding caused by the embryo implanting itself in your Fallopian tube doesn’t show signs of stopping,” Dr Newkirk said gently. “Ectopic pregnancies are usually detected very early on, but I understand you’ve been travelling?” he asked.  
  
Draco nodded, not wanting to explain that the Healers at St. Mungo’s had not even discovered that the pregnancy was anything but normal. It had been the constant heavy bleeding and pain which the Healers couldn’t explain that had prompted Hermione to finally seek Muggle medical advice.  
  
“It’s a miracle you’ve survived this long, Mrs. Malfoy. At eleven weeks …” Dr Newkirk trailed off, shaking his head. “Please, rest. Nurse will come prep you for the procedure.” He nodded and left the room.  
  
Hermione reached out and grabbed Draco’s hand tightly. Tears were pooling in her eyes. She looked as though her heart had been shattered. Draco suspected he wasn’t looking any better as he sat next to her. “Oh, Draco,” she pleaded tearfully, “oh, please, please, let’s just leave this place and go back to St. Mungo’s. They said everything was fine.”  
  
He swallowed; shook his head. “Darling, you know we can’t do that. If we continue with the pregnancy, you could die.” He heard the catch in his own voice. “Please.”  
  
She started to cry in earnest. “I want this baby, Draco. This is our little Peanut; our baby. I – I can’t go through with it.” She shook her head.  
  
Draco felt his heart break. “Hermione, I want this baby too. But I _need_ you in my life.”  
  
Draco stared at his wife: the most important person in his life. She was his cornerstone, his rock, his soul mate. She _was_ his _life_. He adored her. “Without you – ” he broke off, overwhelmed by his emotions. He cupped her face in his hands, willing her – needing her – to understand all that he felt for her. “We _will_ try for another baby, Hermione. But there can never be another you. Not for me.” He swallowed past the grief rising up in his throat. “So, please Hermione, please.”  
  
Slowly, with tears streaming down her face, she nodded. “I love you,” she whispered brokenly.  
  
He kissed her softly.  
  
With tears in his eyes and a broken heart, he leaned over and pressed one last gentle kiss on her belly: over the spot where their little Peanut lay.


	3. A Good Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the dramione_ldws Round Eight, Challenge Two  
> Prompt: Naked and Illicit  
> Definitions: Hermione's POV  
> Related Forms: 100-499 words

"Be reasonable,” Hermione said exasperatedly to her companion. “Take off your clothes.”  
  
“I don’t want to” was the petulant response.  
  
Hermione sighed. “This won’t work if you’ve got your pants on.”  
  
The boxers were thrust down and kicked off, accompanied by a sulky “Fine, but I don’t have to like it.”   
  
“Right now, I’m not exactly keen on this endeavour either.” Hermione grimaced and walked towards her husband of just over two hours. She glanced down; true enough, he hadn’t even managed to summon up the requisite enthusiasm to bed her.  
  
Her husband arched a blond brow. “I recall you proposed to me, Granger. In fact, need I mention that little bit of blackmail you employed to get me to agree?”   
  
She flushed at that reminder of her little illicit act in ensuring his cooperation.  
  
He smirked. “I even heard tell that you scared off all the other witches who aspired to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Something about hexing them to remain _virgo intacta infinitum_?”   
  
She rolled her eyes. “I’m not apologising for taking whatever actions I deemed necessary to get what I wanted.”  
  
“Well, what are you waiting for then?” he asked, a sly grin crossing his pale, pointy features. “I’m already undressed.” He threw himself down on the bed and spread his arms and legs wide. She got an eyeful: a pale, leanly muscled chest; long strong legs and arms; and everything else in between. “Have at it.”  
  
“Do you need to make everything sound so sordid?” She ignored Malfoy’s chuckle.  
  
“Granger, you wanted me, you’ve got me.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Can’t get enough of my body, eh?”  
  
She pretended to inspect him as she shrugged off her robes and climbed onto the bed. He was staring intently at her chest. She smirked and continued as if unaware of his sudden interest in parts of her anatomy. “It’s passable, but that’s not what’s important to me.”  
  
“Passable?” Malfoy scowled.  
  
“I told you why I chose you. I know we’ll complement each other.” She looked at him smugly. “Don’t tell me you didn’t like the fact that I was cunning enough to manoeuvre you into this.”  
  
“Well, I never thought you the scheming type. It doesn’t go with your usual bookworm cum librarian look, but it is rather impressive,” he admitted.  
  
“I knew you were smart enough to see it my way.” She shifted and pressed against him, her hand slowly rubbing across his stomach. She heard his breath hitch and inwardly smiled. He wasn’t _that_ uninterested now.   
  
“Did you make a list of my attributes?” he asked.  
  
She nodded.   
  
“How very intriguing, Granger.” He sounded amused, albeit rather breathless.  
  
She moved her hand lower. “I know we’ll be a good fit, Malfoy.” She looked down his torso: he was _blatantly_ enthusiastic now. “Would you like to see the list?”  
  
He reared up and settled himself over her. “Later. Right now, I’d like to see if I can fit this into you.”  
  
She smiled in response.   
  



	4. Thanks, Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the dramione_ldws round eight, Challenge Three  
> Prompt: Vulnerable and Enchant  
> Definitions: Drabble must be a letter (from -any- one character to another about D&H OR from D/Hr to Hr/D)  
> Related Forms: 100-499 words

Malfoy Manor Wiltshire 8 May

Potter,

  
Thanks for the lunch invite at your place this Saturday; Hermione and I will be there.

  
You’re not inviting Johnson again, are you? I refuse to play Quidditch with her if you do. That last time we played at your place, she aimed that Bludger right at my – well, it’s a very vulnerable spot, and I am not explaining to Hermione again why I can’t play hide the snake in the grass with her this weekend.

  
By the way, I appreciate that little gift pack you sent her. I never knew such a thing as a maternity pillow existed. I grudgingly bow my head to superior Muggle inventions, especially when they save me from my lovely wife’s constant requests for back rubs in the middle of the night.  It’s put her in a better frame of mind as well: she’s finally stopped conjuring up those fake pregnant bellies for me to wear so that I may fully experience the joys of carrying my son and heir, as she does. Did the Weaselette ever punish you with these things? It’s no wonder you’ve stopped at three. I am rethinking my stand of having an heir and a spare.

  
She’s also stopped enchanting the tea-cups. They no longer sing nursery rhymes whenever a house-elf picks them up. Thank Merlin! I nearly had a mutiny on my hands. It was worse than the time she tried to transfigure Mother’s peacocks into – well, never mind, let’s not go there, eh?

  
Right, Potter. The love of my life has just walked in with a wicked, naughty look in her eye. I know what that means; I’ve read that book you recommended and I’ll be enjoying the second trimester while I still can!

  
Yours, etc, DM –


	5. The Perfect Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for thedramione_ldws Round Eight, Challenge 4. 
> 
> My brain dried up here, and I knew the resultant effect would be me getting the boot from the challenge. I was surprised I actually made it this far.
> 
> Prompt: Respect and Satisfy  
> Definitions: From another character’s POV (Not Draco, not Hermione)  
> Related Forms: 100-499 words

When I first suspected something was up, I swore to myself I’d pay more attention to them: their interactions at work or whenever we’d all meet up for dinner or for drinks.  
  
My suspicions proved true.  
  
I caught them stealing a fervent kiss in the lane right behind The Leaky; his pale hands gripping her messy curls as she clung to him tightly.  
  
Then there was that time when I cracked opened the door to Malfoy’s office and spied her bouncing on his lap; her face flushed and his head thrown back in ecstasy. I continued watching until she moaned and leaned over to kiss him.   
  
I lost all respect for her then. I was furious, and wanted nothing more than to run into the room and pull her off and away from him.  
  
It was after I saw her leaving his apartment one morning that I knew - _knew_ \- that there was more to it than just a little fling. A sexual escapade. He had never let a woman stay over at this apartment. Until her.  
  
I needed to put an end to this, once and for all.  
  
"Hermione," I growled as I walked up to her. It was time to confront her and her betrayal.  
  
"Oh," she replied. She looked surprised. She should be - the two-timing, two-faced Janus.  
  
"I know what's going on between you and Malfoy," I bit out.  
  
"Yes, well, its to be expected," she replied as she stood up from behind her desk and waved her wand to close the door behind me. "I know it was never part of the plan, but, well, I've grown to like him. And he makes me happy. _I_ make him happy."   
  
I almost screamed but bit the inside of my cheek. "How dare you?"  
  
"How dare I?” The woman had the gall to look affronted. “You broke up with him. You said you wanted someone better. You said he kept calling, wanting to get back together and you asked me to keep him away from you. You said he didn't suit you, that you wanted your freedom. Well, you're right. I suit him better.”   
  
“You bitch,” I raged.  
  
“No, Ginny, that's you," she replied. “He's happy now. With me. You ought to be satisfied, your plan worked perfectly.”


End file.
